Best Friend Forever
by Koori no Tenshi
Summary: Finished JENRUKI, Jerato, RyoAlice, Kazu & KentaOC. Henry and Rika are the BEST of friends but when they were forced to go to a dance together, Henry did something and made Rika mad...
1. My dance partner

I will leave you to decide the tamers' age, and of course Ryo is still older than the rest. Because some people will think that 14 are too young to kiss and some people will say that if they are older then their attitudes should change. For me I think 15 is the best. LOL  
  
+Chapter 1+ You are my dance partner?  
  
Rika was home after school; she had just finished basketball.  
  
As usual, when she reached home, her mother was nowhere in sight, she had gone to the studio again.  
  
'You are home, Rika. Go and take a shower, dinner is going to be ready.'  
  
Rika walked to her room and took out something to change. But she can't find her usual clothes.  
  
'What's wrong Rika?' Renamon appeared from nowhere.  
  
'I can't find my clothes. Do you know where it is?'  
  
'I saw your mother taking it to the laundry just now.'  
  
'Damn it. I just remembered today is washing day.' (In my story Rika's mother always sent the dirty clothes for laundry every Saturday)  
  
'Great, now I what do I have to wear?' Rika questioned herself before she sighed and took a black sleeveless tank top and a white mini skirt to go with it.  
  
After she had finished showering, she went back to her room. When she slid open the door, she realised somebody was there.  
  
'What are you doing here?' Rika questioned her fellow tamer; the white bunny was not with the blue haired tamer today. Terriermon must be with Miss Pretty pants today, Rika thought with a smile.  
  
'Your grandma let me in. We wanted you to know that our school Christmas annual dance is on this Sunday.' Henry started, waiting for the girl's reaction before he and Takato realised what Rika was wearing.  
  
'Why are you looking at me like that?' Rika blushed.  
  
'Rika, you look beautiful!' Jeri exclaimed, 'Right, Takato?' Jeri asked her boy friend.  
  
'Umm.' that's what Takato could say. They had never seen Rika in skirt before, well of course except when she was in her uniform.  
  
'Rika may be you should wear that more often.' Jeri said excitedly, 'Right, guys?'  
  
Takato just stared at her while Henry shrugged his shoulders.  
  
'I think Rika could choose what she want to wear, it's not our place to say anything.' Henry managed to say.  
  
'Hear that, Jeri?' Rika smirked at her friend. Jeri glared at Henry who ignored her.  
  
'So what about the dance?' Rika asked annoyingly when she remembered they were here to tell her about the dance.  
  
'We want you to come with us.' Jeri said.  
  
'Why should I? I don't even attend my school's' Rika asked.  
  
'Because it's gonna be a lot of fun. All of us tamers are going.' Jeri winked at her friend.  
  
'I'm not free on Sunday.' Rika said, trying to avoid the question.  
  
'You are always free on Sunday.' Jeri said, grinning over her victory.  
  
'Fine!' Rika said. Why did I say that? Rika cursed herself.  
  
'Great!' Jeri started to dance.  
  
'Stop it Jeri.' Rika said annoyingly.  
  
'Oops, sorry.'  
  
'Since that's all settled, you guys can go home now.' Rika said.  
  
'Yeah, but you need a partner.' Jeri grinned  
  
'What???'  
  
'Yeah.' Jeri said firmly.  
  
'All right I will just go with you, Jeri'  
  
'Sorry, I am going with Takato.'  
  
'How about Alice?'  
  
'She is going with Ryo.'  
  
'Oh man.' Rika put a hand on her forehead.  
  
'Please Rika, don't tell me you don't know that our partner should be a guy?' Jeri asked.  
  
'So? How about Kazu and Kenta?' Rika asked.  
  
'They managed to find a partner.' Henry grinned.  
  
'Oh man' Rika felt that she could faint.  
  
'Don't worry Rika, we already found a partner for you.' Takato grinned.  
  
'Who?' Rika glared at Takato.  
  
Jeri pointed a finger towards the blue-haired tamer.  
  
'What?' Both Henry and Rika said.  
  
'You didn't tell me anything about it.' Henry complained.  
  
'It's a surprise Henry.' Jeri smirked. Takato smiled.  
  
'Stop smiling, Takato. Or else.' Henry glared at him, preparing to give him a few punches.  
  
'Stop acting that way Henry, you are beginning to look like Rika.' Takato smiled broadly.  
  
'That's not funny Gogglehead.' Rika glared at Takato.  
  
'Why can't I find my own partner?' Henry asked.  
  
'Could you find somebody better than Rika. Henry?' Jeri asked.  
  
Henry smirked. But it's true, although all the girls in his school had asked him to go to the dance with them, nobody could beat Rika, Henry thought. Stop it Henry Wong! Don't tell me you had a crush on Rika Nonaka? Henry shook his head, he was blushing.  
  
'All right, I will just go with Henry.' Rika conceded defeat.  
  
'Hooray!' Jeri cheered.  
  
Henry could not believe his own ears. Did Rika just say 'Yes'?  
  
'All right, listen here Henry. You will have t o pick me up at 7 on Sunday! No later than that.' Rika glared.  
  
'Aye aye madam.' Henry made a salute.  
  
Rika smirked.  
  
'Rika, dinner!' Seiko, her grandmother called out.  
  
'Coming grandma. Do you guys want some dinner?'  
  
'No thanks, I am going over to Jeri's house for dinner.' Takato smiled as he went towards the door with Jeri.  
  
'May be I could stay. I just remembered that my family had gone to my grandparents' house today and won't be home till night.' Henry shrugged his shoulders, 'Do you mind, Rika?'  
  
'No, not a single bit. At least somebody could help me with my homework.' Rika grinned at Henry.  
  
Takato & Jeri - Sweat dropped.  
  
Henry smirked.  
  
'That's a deal!' Rika smirked back.  
  
'Cya guys.' Takato called as he followed Jeri. Henry waved.  
  
'Let's go for dinner.' Rika said.  
  
*** After dinner  
  
'Thanks for the dinner Grandma Seiko.' Henry said to Seiko.  
  
'Don't mention it. Rumiko must have been very busy again.' Seiko said as she was washing the dishes, 'You just go ahead with your homework, I can manage.'  
  
Rika and Henry left the dinning room in silent.  
  
'Homework time!' Rika exclaimed.  
  
'Before that, can I go back to and take some things?'  
  
Rika chuckled, she knew that the 'thing' referred to Terriermon.  
  
'Fine, I will go with you since I have nothing to do.'  
  
Rika picked up her D-arc and Modify cards and followed Henry.  
  
'Your house is neat.' Rika said when she reached Henry's house.  
  
'Thanks.' Henry smiled and found Terriermon sitting on the sofa.  
  
'Let's go Terriermon.'  
  
'Coming Henry.'  
  
'Rika and Henry were both deep in conversation when a digital field started to form.  
  
Rika and Henry started to run towards it.  
  
** Digital field  
  
'Renamon.'  
  
'Yes, Rika?'  
  
'Ready?'  
  
'Anytime.'  
  
'Digi-Modify. Digivolution activate!'  
  
Renamon digivolve. Kyubimon Terriermon digivolve. Gargomon  
  
"Thunder bolt" "Gargo blaster"  
  
The attack hit the digimon but nothing seems to happen.  
  
'What's that digimon.' Henry asked.  
  
'There's no data' Rika replied when she tried to use her D-arc to scan it.  
  
"Evil wing"  
  
'Watch out Kyubimon!' Rika exclaimed.  
  
Kyubimon dodged the attack with the help of hyper speed card, barely.  
  
The digimon revealed itself as Lady Devimon.  
  
LadyDevimon Ultimate Type: Evil Virus Attacks: Evil Wing, Darkness Wave  
  
'It's ultimate, get ready to evolve Gargomon.'  
  
Matrix Evolution  
  
Gargomon digivolve. Rapidmon Kyubimon digivolve. Taomon  
  
"Rapid fire" "Talisman spell"  
  
The attacks were again countered by the ultimate.  
  
"Darkness wave"  
  
"Atomic blaster" "Beast king fist"  
  
'Jeri, Takato!'  
  
'Let's do it together Henry, Rika.' Takato said, giving a thumb up.  
  
'Digi-Modify!'  
  
The tamers swipe a card, boosting their partners' power.  
  
"Tri-beam" "Talisman spell" "Double blades" "Smashing kick" The attacks hit LadyDevimon who was trying to counter it to no avail. LadyDevimon burst into data but nobody loaded it.  
  
'Phew, that's a tough battle. We can't do it with the help of both of you' Rika smiled  
  
'Should we get going? I want to reach home as soon as possible.' Henry grumbled  
  
'All right.'  
  
Jeri and Takato smirked.  
  
They began their silent journey home, while Jeri and Takato went on a separate way.  
  
*** Rika's house  
  
The two tamers spent about 3 hours doing Rika' project.  
  
'Done at last!' Henry said.  
  
'I don't expect it to be done so fast. Thanks Henry.'  
  
'Don't mention it, I should be going home now.' Henry smiled.  
  
'Henry wait!' Rika stood up and started tickling him. 'Thanks' Rika smiled.  
  
'Is this what I get for helping you?'  
  
'Yes.' Rika grinned. Henry returned the grin and start tickling Rika.  
  
'Stop it, Henry!' Rika begged him as she laughed even harder. However Henry didn't stop but tickled her even more.  
  
The two tamers laughed until they fell asleep, in each other's arms.  
  
*** About midnight  
  
'Rumiko, is Henry in your house?' Janyuu lee asked.  
  
'I don't think so. Let me ask Rika.' Rumiko replied and showed both adults in.  
  
'Rika!' Rumiko called out as she slid open the door.  
  
'Oh no.' Henry's mother gasped when she saw the two teenagers sleeping figures. Henry's hand was wrapped around Rika's waist, Terriermon was on Rika's stomach, and Renamon as usual was nowhere in sight.  
  
'They must be very tired.' Rumiko continued.  
  
Henry's mother was about to wake them up when her husband stopped her.  
  
'Just let him stay here. Tomorrow is Sunday, isn't it?' He closed the door.  
  
'Thanks Rumiko, I hope you don't mind Henry sleeping here.'  
  
Rumiko shook her head, 'No problem Janyuu.'  
  
Henry's dad nodded and walked away with his wife.  
  
'Where's Henwy?' Suzy asked, Lopmon on her lap.  
  
'He is staying here for the night, Suzy.' Janyuu replied  
  
With that they drove back home. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Does this chapter sux? I hope not, please r&r My first attempt in Henrika fic. 


	2. Things started to change

A/N This chapter come earlier than I expected. Don't worry, this chapter is much more better then the last one - I think. I realised that this story is not as popular as The Dark Tamers. I don't know what is the problem so PLEASE tell me why.  
  
+Chapter 2+ Things started to change  
  
It was officially morning. The sun shone on Henry's face, making him woke up with a start. He found Rika sleeping on his chest. Henry blushed before realising that somebody was watching them.  
  
'Morning Henry.'  
  
'I. I am sorry Ms. Nonaka'  
  
'Don't worry, it's no big deal.' Rumiko smiled at the blue haired boy.  
  
'My father! I promised him to come home before 10!' Henry suddenly remembered.  
  
'Don't worry dear. Your father came here yesterday, he was the one who let you stay here.'  
  
'Thanks Ms. Nonaka.'  
  
'Don't mention it Henry. Would you wake Rika up for me? I need to go to the studio now. My mother is cooking breakfast for both of you. And your father will want you to stay here for dinner today because he is going out again.'  
  
'Sure, have a nice day Ms. Nonaka.'  
  
Rumiko smiled and leave the room.  
  
'Rika, wake up.' Henry shook her shoulder.  
  
'5 more minutes mum.' Rika simply murmured.  
  
Henry looked at Rika's sleepy figure and blushed, she looked like an angle.  
  
Rika woke up after 5 minutes and looked at Henry.  
  
'Mor. morning Rika.' Henry greeted her, expecting her to question him why he is here.'  
  
To his surprise, Rika simply nodded and stood up, 'What time is it?'  
  
Henry stood up and answered, '7'  
  
'Great it is still early, I am going for a morning jog.' Rika said and took out a T-shirt and track pants, 'I am going to change.'  
  
After Rika changed, she left the room with Henry and walked to the kitchen where her grandmother was cooking breakfast.  
  
'Grandma, I am going to jog with Henry.'  
  
'Sure Rika, by the time you come back breakfast will be ready for both of you.'  
  
'Thanks. Let's go Henry.'  
  
'Wait, I am taking Terriermon with me.' Henry said as he ran back to Rika's room.  
  
Rika wait outside the door and talked to Renamon, 'Renamon, I am going for morning exercise. Coming with us?'  
  
Before Renamon could answer, Henry came out of the room and informed that Terriermon is not coming.  
  
'I will just stay at home with Terriermon, Rika.'  
  
'All right.' Rika said and leave the house.  
  
*** In the park  
  
'Um. Rika' Henry tried to talk to her.  
  
'What is it Henry?'  
  
'I.'  
  
'What is it, Henry?' Rika repeated.  
  
'Nevermind.'  
  
'Do you want me to help you in your project?' Rika smirked.  
  
'Oh. sure.' Henry said. What am I talking about? I looked like a fool in front of Rika, Henry thought.  
  
'Don't have to be shy in asking me to help you in your project, Henry. We always help each other in homework.'  
  
'Yeah right.' Henry said.  
  
They continued their morning exercise until about 8 then they went home, to Rika's house.  
  
'Rika, you and Henry are sweating. Take a shower first before both of you had breakfast.'  
  
'Okay.' Both of them answered.  
  
'Uh Rika. I have nothing to change to.' Henry said to her after Rika had finished showering.  
  
'Oh. I think there is still some of my father's clothes upstairs. I am going to get it for you.' Rika said with a smirk on her face.  
  
'Oh no! Don't I will just go home and change.'  
  
'All right then Henry. I will go with you. Remember I still need to help you with your project' Rika added with a smile.  
  
'Grandma, I am going to Henry's apartment to help him with his project.'  
  
'Sure dear, but you better buy your own breakfast, I just realised I forgot that we had ran out of stock.' Her grandma replied.  
  
With that, both tamers set off with Terriermon on Henry's head.  
  
'Terriermon, you are heavy you know?'  
  
'Momentai Henry' Terriermon joked.  
  
'Oh shut up!' Henry said with an irritated tone.  
  
Rika giggled. Henry blushed; this is one of the few times that he saw Rika giggling although he has been with Rika this few years.  
  
'Oh, my little Henry is blushing. Wonder what had made him do that.' Terriermon joked at his tamer.  
  
Henry snapped out of his thought and tried to shut Terriermon up. Rika started laughing that made Henry blushed even more. They arrived at Henry's house a few minutes later. Henry went for a shower and both of them went for breakfast.  
  
'Let's go to Takato's bakery and see what we can buy.' Henry suggested.  
  
'Sounds like a good one to me.' Rika said with a smile.  
  
A few minutes later they arrived at Takato's bakery.  
  
'Morning Gogglehead.'  
  
'Morning Rika, who is with you? Oh Henry.' Takato said in his usual cheerful tone.  
  
'Terriermon' Guilmon started running towards the white bunny on Henry's shoulder. (Takato's parents had decided to let Takato keep Guilmon in the house)  
  
'Go play with Guilmon, Terriermon.' Henry ordered, glad that he could keep that nuisance away.  
  
'Okay Henry.' Terriermon replied and jumped to Guilmon's head and they set off to the park. (Now that digimons aren't stranger anymore, they can go wherever they want)  
  
'You wanna go with them, Renamon?' Rika asked her partner.  
  
'All right.' Renamon said and followed the two digimons.  
  
'What made you come so early?' Takato asked his two fellow tamers as soon as the three digimons had left the house.  
  
'Of course, we need some bread, gogglehead.' Rika answered.  
  
'Both of you?' Takato asked curiously. He wondered why the two were always together, especially early in the morning. (If you were he, will you think the same? LOL)  
  
'Oh, Rika is going to my house to help me with my project,' Henry said, 'For repaying me of helping her do her project yesterday.' Henry added with a smile.  
  
'Anything wrong Gogglehead?' Rika eyed him.  
  
'No. no problem' Takato answered nervously, trying to avoid Rika's clutches. Jeri came in and saw Rika.  
  
'And why is Jeri in your bakery early in the morning?' Rika asked. (Jerato will come in later)  
  
'She is helping me in the bakery since my parents are out of town.' Takato said.  
  
'Oh Rika! Your mother called me just now and she wanted you to go to the mall later with her for dress shopping,' Jeri smiled, 'For the dance, of course.'  
  
Rika groaned. 'And I am going with you, together with Alice, Kazu and Kenta's date.' Jeri added.  
  
'At least that's better.' Rika forced a smile. At least she was not alone to bear her mother's torture.  
  
'Who are Kazu and Kenta's date anyway?' Rika asked curiously.  
  
'Kazu's is Heather and Kenta's is Lika.' (I am using the character from my story, dark tamers and of course they are the good ones now)  
  
'Their names sound familiar to me.' Rika said.  
  
'Maybe you have heard of Lika before. She is from your school and she is as the same grade as you.' Jeri told her  
  
'Oh her, she is the one who sit beside me in Science class. How did she know Kenta anyway?' Rika asked.  
  
'Oh when we were waiting for you outside you school that day, this girl Lika approached us and ask us whether we know you as we matched your description of us. And we made friends.' Jeri told her with a smile.  
  
'Lika is a nice girl, she is one of my best friends.' (Um. Rika had changed, she had friends now although she still had her Ice queen attitude)  
  
'Strange you didn't know her. She is one of your best friends.' Jeri reprimanded her.  
  
'How can I know if you didn't tell me which school she come from.' Rika scowled at her.  
  
'True, there are many Likas in the world.' Takato said as he stuffed some bread inside a plastic bag. Jeri glared at him.  
  
'Here you go Henry.' Takato handed the bag to Henry, 'And of course free of charge.'  
  
Henry smiled, that's why he liked to buy bread at Takato's bakery, may be take is a more appropriate word to use. (LOL)  
  
'What time do my mother want to meet us?' Rika asked.  
  
'6 pm.'  
  
'Great, let's get going Henry. I have to get home by 5.' Rika started pushing Henry out of the door.  
  
'Bye guys.' Henry waved.  
  
'Bye Henry.' Takato and Jeri replied.  
  
*** Henry's house  
  
'It's 4.50, I better get going.' Rika said.  
  
'Thanks for your help Rika.'  
  
'Anytime Henry.'  
  
'Shall I see you home?' Henry asked.  
  
'Don't bother.' Rika smiled at him.  
  
'Right, we guys are going to the mall too later.' Henry told her, 'Shall we meet you girls?'  
  
'Let's just see.' Rika replied curtly and left the house, '7pm?'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
*** At the mall with the girls  
  
'Isn't that dress beautiful?' Jeri exclaimed, pointing at the green pale dress.  
  
'It's really nice, Jeri. Let's go in, we may find something for you all girls.' Rumiko replied with a smile. Rika's mother went into the shop along with five other girls. Rumiko started asking the girls to try on the clothes.  
  
'I am tired.' Lika complained.  
  
'So am I, Lika.' Rika replied glad that Lika didn't like shopping either.  
  
'Try this on, Jeri.' Rumiko took a pale green dress to let Jeri try on.  
  
'And this Heather.' Rumiko handed Heather a bright pink dress.  
  
Jeri and Heather proceeded into the changing room leaving Rika, Alice and Lika alone.  
  
'Alice try this one on.' Rumiko handed Alice a bright yellow dress.  
  
'Oh man, Rika help me! You know how much I hate colour.' Alice whispered to her friend. Rika just smirked. Alice scowled at her and took the dress from Rumiko's hands.  
  
'What did she say to you, Rika?' Lika asked.  
  
'Na. She likes black a lot but now she have to wear yellow.' Rika said with a giggle. Lika followed suit.  
  
'Rika, this will look perfect on you!' Rumiko held up a pale blue dress. Rika smiled, at least it's a blue. Rumiko handed a purple dress to Lika.  
  
After the girls had changed, they went outside and showed it to Rika's mother.  
  
'You all look really beautiful especially you Rika!' Rumiko exclaimed, 'The guys will be drooling to see all of you next week.'  
  
All the girls blushed. Rumiko passed all the girls a pair of white gloves each and a neck band (What's that word?) matching their dresses.  
  
The girls paid for their dresses using Rika's mother money (Rika's mother offered to pay for them) and went to have their dinner. Rumiko met her colleague and they started chatting happily.  
  
'Girls, I am going with my colleague, want to join us?' Rumiko pointed to a restaurant.  
  
'No thanks mother, we rather eat in the food court and we need to meet the guys at 7. We are running late.' Rika replied. The girls nodded and went off, leaving Rika's mother on her own with her colleague.  
  
*** With the guys  
  
'I heard Rika is going to the dance.' Kazu said.  
  
'Really, but she is from another school.' Ryo said.  
  
'Come on, Ryo. Lika is also from another school.' Takato replied.  
  
'Oh right.' Ryo suddenly remembered, 'I should have asked her to go with me.'  
  
'Alice is going to be VERY sad.' Kenta said.  
  
Ryo sighed.  
  
'And Rika has already had a date.' Takato blurted out.  
  
'Who is it?' Kazu asked. Takato covered his mouth, he had said something that could make Rika kill him.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
'Bettter don't tell anybody I am going with Henry, Gogglehead, not even Kazu.' Rika said, 'or else.' Rika clenched her fist.  
  
*End of flashback* 'Sorry guys I am late, clearing the house just now.' Henry ran towards the others.  
  
The three boys stared at Takato. 'Is he Rika's date?' Ryo asked.  
  
'What are you guys talking about?' Henry asked curiously.  
  
'You ask Rika to the dance?' Kazu asked.  
  
Henry glared at Takato, 'It's Jeri and Takato who "forced" me to go.'  
  
'Who say I force you? You are the one who decides you want to go with Rika.' Takato argued.  
  
'Stop arguing guys, the girls are here.' Kenta said.  
  
Rika, Jeri, Alice, Lika and Heather took a seat next to the boys and started chatting with their (so-called) dates. Ryo eyed Rika and Henry with jealousy while talking to Alice at the same time.  
  
Alice could sense that he was not really listening and give up trying to talk to him.  
  
'Sorry Rika I told them that you are going with Henry. You can hit me now.' Takato said.  
  
'Nevermind Gogglehead, they will know sooner or later.' Rika said.  
  
Takato - Sighed.  
  
'Next time don't do that Takato.' Jeri whispered with a wink.  
  
Takato blushed.  
  
'I am going to buy my food now.' Rika announced.  
  
'I will go with you.' Henry said, following her.  
  
'Wait I will go with you!' Ryo shouted after them.  
  
'Oh no you don't' Jeri pulled him back to his seat. Ryo watched them as they went out of sight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Note: Do you all read the author's note? Please tell me in your reciew. 


	3. You?

A/N Thanks for reviewing everybody. I realized I have more good reviews than the previous one (. I hope all of you will continue to review.  
  
+Chapter 3+ You?  
  
'You don't have to walk me home, Henry.' Rika said.  
  
'Never mind, it's getting late anyway. It's not safe for a girl like you.' Henry said with a smile.  
  
'How about you?' Rika smirked. Henry was speechless. 'Don't forget I am a tamer you know.' Rika smirked again.  
  
'But, I could do with some company.' Rika smiled. Henry grinned back.  
  
'Where's Terriermon?' Rika asked.  
  
'He said he don't want to go if he have to come to anywhere close to Rika.' Henry said with a smirk.  
  
'Fine.' Rika smirked for the third time.  
  
Soon, they were in front of Rika's house.  
  
'You want to come in?' Rika asked Henry.  
  
'All right. I need to thank your mother for the "lodging" she gave me yesterday.'  
  
'All right then come on in.' Rika told Henry.  
  
'Mom, Grandma I am home.' Rika shouted.  
  
'Here Rika, in the kitchen.' A voice shouted.  
  
'Let's go Henry.' Rika ordered. Henry nodded and they walked to the kitchen together  
  
'Mom, Henry. Dad? What are you doing here?' Rika glared at her father. Henry just stood there and said nothing. He had never heard of Rika's father before, he thought he was dead or something.  
  
'I am here for you, Rika.' Rika's father tried to come closer to her.  
  
'Stay away from me! You abandon us years ago and now you come back to say that you come from me?' Rika shouted and started running towards the front door.  
  
Henry stared at Rika's father thinking that he would do the same if he were Rika. He saw that Rika's father was glaring at him.  
  
'Are you Rika's boyfriend?' He asked.  
  
Henry ignored him and started running after Rika. 'Rika!' Henry shouted. But Rika was nowhere in sight.  
  
Where could she have gone? Henry thought. He ran home and saw a note attached to the door.  
  
To Henry, We have gone to your aunt's house and we will reach home at about nighttime tomorrow. We had brought Terriermon along too.  
  
'Great, Rika couldn't be here then.' Henry murmured. He picked up his cell phone and started calling Takato, Jeri, Alice, Lika and Heather but none of them know where Rika was. He was about to call Ryo when he thought, why should she go to Ryo's or Kazu's or maybe even Kenta's if she could go somewhere else? He blamed himself for not chasing after Rika straight away.  
  
Where could she be? Henry thought again. Terriermon, Renamon, Guilmon. That's right - Guilmon's shed!  
  
Henry started running towards Guilmon shed while trying to call Rika. 'Damn it, she switched of her cellphone.' (Of course, she need some peace right?)  
  
'Ri. Rika?' Henry asked. Somebody was in there and another one standing next to him/her but he was not sure who it was as it was too dark.  
  
Henry came closer to the figure and sat next to him/her. (Remember, he could not see) This time, he could make up the red auburn hair tied up in a spiky ponytail and the other figure was a yellow fox. Henry nodded at Renamon and she disappeared into the shadow.  
  
'Are you all right, Rika?' Henry asked again, this time more concerned.  
  
'I am fine, Henry. Just go back first, you don't have to worry about me.' Rika mumbled.  
  
Henry sit there, he had no idea on what to do until Rika sneezed. 'Rika! You are going to catch a cold like this!' Henry said in his first worried tone (to Rika). Henry came closer to Rika and saw that she was trembling. 'You can't stay on like this, it's freezing here. You better go home now.'  
  
'I am not going home! I don't want to see that beastly man.' Rika said firmly, her face buried in her arms.  
  
'Why don't you come to my house then? You can sleep in my room while I sleep in the living room' Henry said, scratching his head. He was obviously blushing; he hadn't asked a girl to stay over at his house before.  
  
Rika stood up. 'Renamon, I will be going to Henry's house.' Although Renamon didn't say anything but Rika knew she got her message.  
  
Henry put a hand on her shoulder and started helping her walk on the freezing pathway. Henry slipped one arm out from his jacket and draped that side over Rika as she shivered even more.  
  
*** In Henry's apartment.  
  
'Where are your parents?' Rika asked.  
  
Henry gave Rika a hot cup of cocoa and she drank it up gratefully.  
  
'They went to my aunt's house, together with Terriermon. Now talk!' Henry ordered. (So cruel)  
  
'What should I talk about?' Rika asked.  
  
'Come on, Rika. You sure you don't want to talk about your father.' Henry covered his mouth, knowing that he had said something wrong.  
  
'My father. He is my father yet he abandoned us and now he came back. What kind of father is he? I just hope he never come back, we are doing fine without him.' Rika mumbled again.  
  
Henry regretted that he never asked anything about Rika's father. Call himself a friend, a best friend. He was one of the only people that he keep in touch *most* after the D-reaper incident. (I am not saying that Henry and Rika didn't keep in touch with the rest I said MOST).  
  
'Is it too late if I ask you what your father is like?' Henry asked with a smile.  
  
Rika didn't look up. However Henry sweared that Rika got his "joke".  
  
'I was merely a little girl then, 4. I was a dark stormy night, I was in my room reading a book when my father came in.' Rika began.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
'Daddy!' Little Rika exclaimed.  
  
'Come here little sweetie.' Rika's father went over and carried her.  
  
'Daddy, you promised that you are going to take me to the zoo.' Little Rika squealed in his ears.  
  
'Yes, dear I promised. But I have to go somewhere else first. Well, it's kinda late, I think you better get off to bed.' Rika's father said.  
  
He tucked her on the bed and walked out of the room.  
  
'Are you sure of this?' Rumiko asked.  
  
'I am really sorry Rumiko, now you are on your own. Look after Rika for me okay?'  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
'. I have never seen him again.' Rika ended the incident, 'I heard he was married with another woman and have a child before he divorced mother.'  
  
Henry put a hand over Rika's shoulder. Instead of pushing him away, she rested her head on Henry's shoulder. Henry held the girl even tighter.  
  
There are a few minutes of silent. Henry found out that Rika was already asleep. He carried her into his room; laid her down on his bed and pulled a blanket over her. He laid sleeping mat on the floor and went to sleep. (Guess he was too tired. He didn't even change! So does Rika LOL)  
  
*** Next morning Monday (A/N I will write all the days to keep record on how many days more to the dance.)  
  
'Henwy! We arwe back!' Suzy squealed. There was silence.  
  
'Strange, he was usually up at this time.' Henry's sister (No idea what her name is) looked at her watch, showing 9.30 am.  
  
'I will go in and take a look.' Henry's brother said and head towards Henry's room with Terriermon.  
  
A few minutes later he was back, 'Mom, Dad, you gotta see who is in Henry's room.'  
  
Henry's mom and dad walked towards Henry's room and flung open the door.  
  
'Henry.' Henry's father started but was too shocked to continue anymore. There was his son; Henry on the floor while the one that was sleeping on his bed was.  
  
'Rika?' Henry's mother asked. Henry woke up but Rika just turned.  
  
'Morning mom, dad and Terriermon. Do you all have a nice trip?' Henry asked foolishly. (Is it foolish?)  
  
'Come on here, Henry. I need a good explanation.' Henry followed both his parents.  
  
*** In parents' room  
  
'What do you mean by having Rika over at our house?' Henry's father asked.  
  
'Dad, it's only Rika. I had also stayed over at her house before.Besides she usually come to our house to help me in my project.' Henry grumbled.  
  
'But this time is different. Why you didn't tell me that you Rika is staying over at our house?' Henry's mother said.  
  
Henry scratched his head and started telling his parents and Terriermon about what happened last night. (Terriermon is in the room)  
  
'Poor Rika, I didn't know she was that pathetic.' Terriermon said, emphasizing on the word 'pathetic'.  
  
'Now that you know, you should treat Rika better.' Henry said to his partner, 'Mom, can Rika stay here for now?'  
  
'Yes, Henry. But do her parents know that she is in our house now?' Henry's mother asked.  
  
'I never thought of that.' Henry said and went to call Rika's grandma while his mother went to wake Rika up.  
  
*** After breakfast  
  
'Thanks for the breakfast Mrs. Wong.' Rika said in her polite manner that was only reserved for adults. Henry smiled.  
  
'You are welcome, Rika. You can't keep saying that every now and then.' Henry's mother said.  
  
'Mom, Rika and I are going to the park and have our usual squad meeting. And we are going to have our lunch right after that.' Henry said.  
  
'All right then. I won't be going out today as Rika's grandma is coming over to bring your clothes, Rika.' Henry's mother smiled  
  
'Thanks Mrs. Wong. Bye everybody.' Rika said. Henry picked up Terriermon and walked away with Rika.  
  
'Wait fow me.' Suzy said.  
  
'Oh sorry, Suzy. Let's go. Bye everyone.' Henry said.  
  
'Bye evewyone.' Suzy followed.  
  
*** In the park  
  
'Morning guys.' Henry said, followed by Rika.  
  
'Morning. I found out that both of you are always together now.' Kazu said.  
  
Henry looked at Rika and Rika just shook her head.  
  
'I meet Rika when I was on the way here.'  
  
'Wika stayed at our house.' Suzy said.  
  
Henry covered her mouth before she could say any further.  
  
'Huh? What did you say Suzy?' Kazu asked.  
  
'No. nothing.' Rika smiled.  
  
'You two are strange.' Takato said.  
  
'Not any of your business Gogglehead.' Rika said.  
  
'Where's Ai and Mako?' Suzy asked.  
  
'They went out of town yesterday and will be back only tomorrow.' Takato, the leader answered.  
  
*** After the meeting (Funny, what do they talk about? No idea. LOL)  
  
'Let's go guys. Heather will be waiting.' Kazu said impatiently.  
  
'Oh, my lover boy here at last had some sense of time.' Rika smirked. Everybody laughed at the joke.  
  
**********  
  
'Hi guys!' Heather said cheerfully. The tamers went and sit down beside them.  
  
'Ordered anything yet?' Jeri asked.  
  
'Nope.' Lika replied.  
  
'I'll go and order then. I am starving.' Kazu grumbled.  
  
'I will go with you.' Heather said.  
  
'They are such a cute couple.' Jeri whispered to Rika as soon as they were gone. Rika smiled.  
  
'That stuffed toy is cute!' Lika exclaimed while looking at Terriermon on Henry's head.  
  
Everybody grinned, Terriermon is in for it this time.  
  
*** After lunch (sorry for not much detail)  
  
'I am full!' Kazu said.  
  
'Ok then, we better go home now.' Henry said, looking worriedly at Rika, her face is pale.  
  
Suddenly a digital field appeared.  
  
'Oh man! Lika, Heather we just remember that we need to do something.' Takato exclaimed.  
  
'But.' Kazu said looking at Heather.  
  
'Don't worry Kazu. I will just go home with Lika.' Heather said  
  
The tamers nodded and ran towards the digital field.  
  
'Are you all right, Rika?' Henry said while running, 'Do you want to go home with them?'  
  
'No thanks, Henry. I am just fine.' Rika answered as they continue running.  
  
*** Back with Lika and Heather.  
  
'Let's go Lika.' Heather said.  
  
A/N How is this chapter? I hope it is better. But. If you want it to be better, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. New tamer, New enemy

A/N Thanks everybody for reviewing ( Continue to review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
+Chapter 4+ New tamer, new enemy  
  
"What kind of digimon is wis?" Suzy asked, "I can't see anything!"  
  
Rika tried to get a reading from her D-arc to no avail.  
  
"No data?" Rika said frustratedly, she looked paler than just now. Everybody"s attention turned to the digimon and nobody noticed it.  
  
"Calm down Rika." Henry said.  
  
Laughters could be heard.  
  
"Who are you?" Takato shouted.  
  
"I am Skull Satamon" the shadow answered.  
  
Skull Satamon Mega Type: Virus Attack: Darkness scythes  
  
"Darkness scythes!" Skull Satamon attacked.  
  
"Ready guys?" Takato asked.  
  
"Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!"  
  
Guilmon digivolve. Growlmon Terriermon digivolve. Gargomon Renamon digivolve. Kyubimon Lopmon digivolve. Antylamon Monodramon digivolve. Cyberdramon  
  
"Plasma blade" "Gatling arm" "Ice blow" "Smashing kick" "Red alert" "Ocean love" "Arm bomber" "Flaming fire" "Desolation claw"  
  
The attacks countered Skull Satamon's attack.  
  
"Death needle"  
  
The attack hit Guardromon and Marine Angemon and they froze.  
  
"Marine Angemon, Guardromon." Growlmon growled.  
  
"Darkness scythes" The attack was about to hit both the digimons when.  
  
"Needle spray" "Lightning paw"  
  
"Go Gatomon!" "Go Togemon!"  
  
"Li. Lika?" Kenta asked.  
  
"Ken. Kenta?" The mysterious said.  
  
"What are both of you doing?" Kazu asked.  
  
"What are you doing?" Heather asked back.  
  
"Well." Kazu said.  
  
"We are tamers." Henry said.  
  
"So are we." Lika and Heather both said, showing their D-arcs. Lika's is grey, while Heather's is brown.  
  
"Oh. Cool." Kazu said, scrutinizing at their D-arcs.  
  
"Phantom image" Skull Satamon used a move and it keep repeating itselves.  
  
"Don't panic, we just need to find the real Skull satamon." Ryo said.  
  
"I hope you are right Mr. Perfect." Rika said.  
  
"Let's go!" Takato exclaimed.  
  
"Pyro blaster" "Bunny plumel" "Fox tail inferno" "Beast king fist" "Warning laser" "Ocean love" "Bunny blades" "Mega cruncher" "Desolation claw" "Cocounut punch" "Lightning paw"  
  
"Darkness scythes" The Skull Satamons attacked at the same time and it countered the tamers" digimons.  
  
"Are you sure there is only one fake one?" Rika asked.  
  
"Em... I am not sure." Ryo said.  
  
Everybody - *sweat dropped*  
  
Rika whacked Ryo on the head.  
  
"Ouch!" Ryo shouted.  
  
"That's what you get for tricking us!" Rika shouted back at him.  
  
"Calm down you two. No time for kidding" Jeri said.  
  
Henry was still worried about Rika, she was obviously sick but she still wants to fight.  
  
"Ok fine, this is what we are going to do, we will surround them and give Takato and all the chance to Matrix digivolve and we will attack them at the same time." Kazu said.  
  
"It won't work, Kazu." Kenta said.  
  
"Have you tried it?" Kazu asked.  
  
"Well.. No." Kenta said.  
  
"Ok fine, then let's try it." Kazu said.  
  
"Let's do as what Kazu said." Takato said and everybody nodded as they surround the Skull Satamons with their digimons.  
  
Kenta - I still think it won't work.  
  
"Wait for me!" Kenta shouted as he started running too.  
  
The digimons had surrounded the Skull Satamons.  
  
"Now! Takato, Henry, Rika, Heather and Lika!" Ryo shouted.  
  
"Digi-modify! Matrix digivolution activate!" All of them shouted.  
  
Growlmon digivolve. WarGrowlmon Gargomon digivolve. Rapidmon Kyubimon digivolve. Taomon Togemon digivolve. Lilymon Gatomon digivolve. Angewomon  
  
"NOW!" Kazu shouted.  
  
"Radiation blade" "Miracle missile" "1000 spells" "Beast king fist" "Red alert" "Ocean love" "Bunny blades" "Desolation claw" "Mega cruncher" "Flower cannon" "Holy arrow"  
  
The Skull Satamons were confused as there were too many digimons surrounding them and did not counter.  
  
"WE did it!" Kazu exclaimed.  
  
"It work?" Kenta asked.  
  
"Not Kenta, who is the genius in the team?" Kazu asked.  
  
Before Kenta could answer Skull Satamon attacked again.  
  
The digimons all return to their rookie form of course except for Leomon, Guardromon and Marine Angemon. (Do I miss anybody?) oh yeah Dobermon. But they were weakened greatly.  
  
"We can't defeat them except we biomerge." Takato said.  
  
"But we can't anymore. Remember?" Henry said.  
  
The Skull Satamons turned their attention to Renamon now.  
  
"Let"s finish this foxy first. She looks the strongest of all." One of them said.  
  
"Darkness scythes" All the Skull Satamons attacked.  
  
"NO!" Rika shouted as the rest watched in horror.  
  
Suddenly everything went black for Rika.  
  
***  
  
I am in battle with SkullSatamon; they were about to delete Renamon when everything went black. I can't remember what happened later but I know everybody needed me.  
  
"Rika you are awake!" A voice squaled.  
  
Rika opened her heavy eyes and look around. She was not in the park anymore; she was in a hospital. Henry was sleeping soundly beside her.  
  
"Rika!" Jeri who had just came in with Lika squealed.  
  
"Rika, we are so worried about you. You have a high fever and was unconscious for 3 days (Now is Thursday)" Lika said.  
  
"Takato, Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, Suzy, Alice and Heather had just gone home. We are in charge of looking after you today." Jeri said but she paused when she found out that Rika was stroking Henry's blue hair.  
  
"Henry was so worried about you, he had been staying with you these three days." Lika said, "I think he blamed himself for the state you are in now."  
  
"How do I get here anyway? And what happened to Renamon?" Rika asked.  
  
"Oh that!" Jeri said.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Darkness scythes" The Skull Satamons attacked Renamon.  
  
"NO!" Rika shouted and she fainted. All the digimons used all their mights and saved Renamon but they were now powerless.  
  
"Rika!" Henry exclaimed, he caught Rika before she fell to the ground. The rest came along.  
  
"She had a high fever!" Jeri exclaimed.  
  
"Rika.. She is sick yet she still want to fight." Lika said.  
  
"We can't give up now. Although the enemy is strong. We CAN"T give UP!" Henry shouted.  
  
Suddenly his D-arc started to glow, so were Takato's and Ryo's.  
  
"Henry!" Takato called. Henry nodded.  
  
"Biomerge Activate!" The trios shouted.  
  
Guilmon biomerge. Gallantmon Terriermon biomerge. MegaGargomon Cyberdramon biomerge. Justimon (Sorry for the stupid fights. I AM NOT GOOD IN THEM!) *End of flashback*  
  
". and Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, Justimon crushed them like bugs. Remember, the skull satamons are only ultimates!" Jeri ended the incident.  
  
Suddenly the door swung open and Rumiko and Seiko walked in.  
  
"Rika you are awake!" Rumiko ran towards Rika followed by Seiko.  
  
"Mum, can't breathe." Rika said, her mother was hugging her too tight.  
  
"Sorry." Rumiko apologized.  
  
"Where's dad?" Rika asked.  
  
"Hmmm.. That jerk. He had a wife and a son now, I throw him out of the house the minute I knew!" Rumiko told her.  
  
"You can come home now." Seiko smiled.  
  
"I'll call the doctor and told him that you are awake." Lika said and she left the room with Jeri. A while later Henry woke up.  
  
"I'll leave the two of you alone." Seiko said and she too left the room with Rumiko.  
  
"Rika, you are awake!" Henry exclaimed, he almost hugged her.  
  
"Yes Henry and now you don't have to worry about me anymore." Henry smiled, so she knew.  
  
"Why don't you go back and rest?" Rika asked.  
  
"No, it's ok. I want to spend more time with you." Henry answered.  
  
"Thanks. I could do with some company." Rika answered.  
  
"What are friends for?" Henry laughed.  
  
*** Saturday  
  
Rika had fully recovered from her fever. Since then she had been even warmer towards Henry but nobody noticed that because she had always been warmer towards him than the rest.  
  
The tamers had decided to throw a welcome back party for Rika.  
  
"Congratulations on your speedy recovery Rika!" Takato said.  
  
"Thanks Gogglehead." Rika smiled.  
  
"But we still win without you." Kazu joked.  
  
"What did you just say Visor-boy?" Rika growled, she shot Kazu a - you are dead look.  
  
"No. Nothing." Kazu started whistling and put his hands on his head.  
  
"Since I am in such a good mood, I decided to spare you." Rika said and she sat down beside Henry. Henry gave her a drink and she took a gulp from it.  
  
"You want to take a walk, Rika?" Henry asked. Rika shrugged and walked out of the room together with Henry.  
  
"Terriermon, can you go home yourself?" Henry asked and Terriermon nodded.  
  
"You don't have to follow us Renamon. May be you could follow Terriermon home." Rika said and Renamon nodded.  
  
*** In the park  
  
Henry and Rika were chatting happily in the park.  
  
"Tomorrow is the dance, Rika." Henry reminded her, he had been waiting for this day.  
  
Rika groaned, but at least her dance partner is not Gogglehead, Visor-boy, Four eyes or Mr. Perfect.  
  
"It's okay if you don't want to go. I will just find myself another partner." Henry said.  
  
"I promised Jeri, moreover it's good to go at least once, I want to see how it feels like." Rika shrugged, "It's even more exciting going with your best friend."  
  
Henry gave her a big wide smile.  
  
They walked in silence for the next 30 minutes.  
  
"It's getting late. I better walk you home." Henry said.  
  
Henry's thoughts - I wish I could spend more time with her but I doubt she wants it. But. most probably not, we are best friends. It's only that we have no subject to talk to right now. Strange. We usually have a lot of common points to talk about.  
  
Rika's thoughts - Why is he walking me home now? I want to spend more time with him. I think he hates me. But. Will he want to take a walk with me if he hates me? And we have been best friends for about. 5 years? We never quarrel, not even once.  
  
But nobody voices out their thought s until they were in front of Rika"s house.  
  
"Em." Both of them started.  
  
"You first." Henry said  
  
"You first" Rika said  
  
"Okay fine, both." Henry said firmly.  
  
"You want to have an ice cream with me before going home?" Both of them said.  
  
They stared at each other before they giggled and set off together.  
  
"My treat" Henry said.  
  
"No it's mine."  
  
"My present, for your speedy recovery. Now that you have recovered, I won't be bored again." Henry said.  
  
"It's only 3 days Henry!" Rika exclaimed.  
  
"It's so different without you!" Henry exclaimed.  
  
Rika giggled followed by Henry.  
  
This story is going lamer n lamer, but continue reading! The next chapter is about THE DANCE!!!!!!! This is one of the interesting chapters that will have a turning point in all tamers life. 


	5. The dance!

Eevee: This is the chapter all of you have been awaiting for! Rika: Yeah right. Henry: This chapter sux. How can you do that to us? Eevee: Shut up! I am the author of the story and I am free to do whatever I want. Or else. Rika: Yeah I know, I know. You will make all of us die right? Eevee: How do you know? Henry: It has been the hundredth times you tell us. Eevee: *glare* Rika: You can't do that to us. Eevee: Why? Henry: Cause you don't own us nor any of our digimons. Eevee: Sigh. Nvm. Let's get on with the story.  
  
+Chapter 5+ The dance  
  
*Sunday 7pm*  
  
Henry was standing outside Rika"s house waiting for her. He was very nervous. Well, this isn"t his first date but it is because of Rika he is going with, the Ice Queen, his best friend. Since she was his best friend, why is he nervous? Strange. Terriermon was not with him, he was not allowed to come.  
  
Henry at last managed to get hold of himself and rang the door bell.  
  
"Hi, Henry!" Rumiko said, "So you are Rika's date. I thought it was Ryo. But you two make a better couple."  
  
"Huh?" Henry asked.  
  
"No, it's nothing. Rika just refuse to tell us whom she is going with. She says it is a surprise." Rumiko smiled which Henry returned.  
  
"So what do you think of Rika?" Rumiko asked.  
  
"Huh?" Henry asked again. He looked surprised, why is Rika's mother asking him this?"  
  
"As you can see, Rika is my best friend we always do project together." Henry answered.  
  
"Not that I mean relationship, do you like her?" Rumiko asked again.  
  
"." Henry thought for a while and said, "I think Rika is a perfect girl that any guy will like, but I only like her as a friend." Henry told her the truth but he was not even sure whether that was the truth.  
  
"Henry!" A person at the door shouted.  
  
"Rika!" Henry shouted back.  
  
Rika walked beside Henry and said, "We should get going now. Bye mom!"  
  
"Bye Ms Nonaka" Henry said.  
  
Rika dragged Henry away and said, "Next time my mother tried to talk to you, ignore her. She is always a nuisance."  
  
Henry grinned.  
  
Suddenly, he stopped walking when he saw what Rika was wearing. She was in a pale blue plain long dress that showed her slim figure. A blue neckbadge that matched her dress was tied around her neck. She was also wearing white gloves that covered most of her arms. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail and was tied using a blue ribbon.  
  
"You look beautiful." Henry managed to say, "Never seen you as beautiful as this."  
  
"Never saw me in a dress before huh?" Rika said. Henry shook his head; "You never wear one!" Henry laughed.  
  
"Well, I am wearing one now." Rika joked as both started laughing.  
  
They continued walking to their destination in silence. When they reached Odaiba High School, (The dance is in the school, I am sorry that I have no detail as I never been in Japan and never experienced a dance before) it was already crowded. They walked through the dance floor where they saw their fellow tamers.  
  
"Rika, Henry! Here!" Jeri waved to them.  
  
"Hi guys." Rika said and Henry smiled.  
  
"You two make a handsome couple!" Alice squealed.  
  
"Thanks." Rika said as she took a sit next to Jeri and Henry. Both tamers ordered their drink and joined in the discussion with the rest when Kazu and Kenta interrupted.  
  
"Do you want to dance, Heather?" Kazu bowed. All the guys wear the same attire as Henry. Takato is without his goggle and Kazu without his visor. Well, Kenta still has his glasses on.  
  
"You too, Lika." Kenta followed suit.  
  
"Sure" both girls answered and they let the boys lead them to the dance floor.  
  
"Go on, ask her." Jeri nudged Henry.  
  
"Okay, fine!" Henry walked to Rika and asked her, "Do you want to dance with me Rika?"  
  
Rika hesitated and agreed eventually. Henry was glad to hear that, he will want to see how Rika dance. He led her to the dance floor. Everybody was eyeing them with jealousy. Of course, Henry was a popular boy in his school, and Rika the digimon queen. She and Ryo took part in the card game competition last year and they tied in the first place. (Is it possible?)  
  
They started dancing slowly, both of them were lost in each others" eyes.  
  
Ryo was eyeing them with jealousy.  
  
"Aren't you going to ask me to the dance, Ryo?" Alice asked.  
  
"No." Ryo said.  
  
"Ok fine, I will just find another person to dance with." Alice said.  
  
"Fine!" Ryo shouted.  
  
"FINE!" Alice shouted back.  
  
"Come on guys. Ryo apologize to Alice and ask her to the dance, you are her partner after all." Jeri interrupted.  
  
"You come to this dance with somebody you like, Ryo. You didn't come here to be jealous of somebody else." Takato said. Jeri blushed if what Takato said are true, that means Takato liked her.  
  
"Ok, sorry Alice. Will you dance with me?" Ryo asked. Well, it is true he liked Alice too. He's such a two-timer.  
  
Both of them walked to the dance floor followed by Jeri and Takato.  
  
*** Back to Henry and Rika  
  
*Henry's POV* I looked into Rika's violet eyes, why is it so clear? I could see my own reflections in her eyes. I tightened my grip on Rika's hand and also wrapped my arms around her waist.  
  
*Rika's POV* I could feel Henry's grip tighten and I do the same. I hold his shoulder more firmly and started moving closer to him until our lips met... The feeling was so great, so safe. So warm. I don't want to let go.  
  
*Back to normal*  
  
Everybody around them stopped dancing and watched them. Ryo was jealous of them most but Alice dragged him to the balcony and placed a kiss on Ryo's lips as well.  
  
A few minutes later Rika and Henry broke off, both of them were breathing heavily and the crowds started to disperse except for Jeri, Takato and all the fellow tamers, including Alice and Ryo who just came back, Ryo was blushing.  
  
Rika stared at Henry for a few seconds before she dashed out of the school.  
  
"Rika!" Henry called after her and started running after her. What I had I done? Henry asked himself, this could spoil our friendship.  
  
Henry ran faster until he caught up with Rika and he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Rika, listen here, I am really sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you in the first place" Henry started.  
  
"No, it is my fault." Rika said.  
  
"Listen Rika, we need to talk." Henry said.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about!" Rika shouted as she ran towards her home. Henry was stunned, had he hurt her feeling so much? He thought as he carried on his own journey home.  
  
*Nonaka residence* Rika was in her room, she could hear her mother speaking with Henry's mother through the phone.  
  
"Rika locked herself in her room the minute she came back. Even her grandmother could not talk to her." Rika heard her mother speak.  
  
"Do Rika do that too? Henry too, he ignored everybody, including Suzy." (Rika couldn't hear this okay? It is on the other line but Henry could) Henry heard her mother speak  
  
"I wonder what happened after the dance?" Rika's mother said. (After this part Henry and Rika don't bother to listen, as they were all gossips.)  
  
(A/N This is REALLY IMPORTANT read this before you go on. This is a circumstances that Rika and Renamon, Terriermon and Henry talked about the same matter. Got it? If not feel free to mail me.)  
  
"What happened Rika?" Renamon asked.  
  
"No, it's nothing." Rika answered.  
  
"Rika, I am your partner, but you never tell me any of your secrets. But if you don't want to tell me, I won't force you. But you should try talking about it, I will help you if I can." Renamon said.  
  
"Thanks, Renamon. You are always my best friend. I think I really need your help in this one." Rika said.  
  
"What is it, Rika?" Renamon asked.  
  
"I kissed Henry today." Rika said hesitantly.  
  
*****  
  
"What? You kissed Rika?" Terriermon gasped.  
  
"Yes, and I think I have hurt her." Henry said.  
  
"How about you? What do you feel?" Terriermon asked.  
  
******  
  
"To tell you the truth Renamon, I really feel good at that time." Rika said, "I feel protected from everything."  
  
"Then why don't you tell him the truth?" Renamon asked.  
  
"I can't Renamon, I don't have the courage. I don't want to spoil our friendship." Rika said.  
  
"The problem is. What do you feel around him?" Renamon asked.  
  
******  
  
"I felt really happy around her." Henry said.  
  
Terriermon thought for a while before he said,  
  
"I think you are in love Henry."  
  
******  
  
"Are you sure about this Renamon?" Rika asked.  
  
"I am not fully sure but you could say it is 90%" Renamon answered.  
  
"May be you should give him a chance." Renamon said again.  
  
"I can't Renamon, I am a girl full of mistakes while he is a perfect guy." Rika answered.  
  
******  
  
". I will break her heart." (They both think that they are not perfect for each other) Henry said.  
  
Terriermon was speechless.  
  
"Maybe you should try talking to her." Terriermon said.  
  
"I can't Terriermon. I think she hate me." Henry said.  
  
****** (This time is different) "You ask him to go away?" Renamon asked.  
  
"Yeah. I am scared to face the reality." Rika said.  
  
"Rika." Renamon said but Rika interrupted her.  
  
"Renamon can you give me some peace, I need to think." Rika said, covering her ears.  
  
"As you wish." Renamon disappeared into the darkness behind her leaving behind a sleeping Rika.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I am done with this chapter which is shorter than the rest. Lol. The next chapter will be longer. R&R if you want to know the next chapter.  
  
Eevee: Remember! Review or I'll not post the next chapter! Rika: Please review! I don't want to be alone without Henry. *started crying* Henry: Don't cry. So everyone. MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW! Eevee: One more thing! Jeri: Thank all the people who have reviewed right? Eevee: Yes! How did you all know? Takato: We just know. Kazu: Special thanks to nObOdY and Squishybookworm (if I spell it correctly) for your suggestions! Kenta: Don't forget the rest of your loyal reviewers! Eevee: Oh yeah! Suzy: (In her baby voice, R changed to W) Wukinha Lokinha, Kat-guwl1, toofruiwy, pal-jos, AxN_death, Izumi-Owimoto, Kenny, angelpuss15 and whoever I have not mentioned. Eevee: If you want me to mention your name here, better review more! Yeah one more thing, nObOdY will stop reviewing from now. :'( 


	6. Henry's and Rika's thoughts

Hi! I am sorry for not updating so long. Thanx to exams. *Take hammer and bang the exam paper*. I have lots of story to write on! After this I am working on a Rukato fic. So there might be another delay. Anyway, holidays is COMING! So don't worry, I'll update very fast.  
  
+Chapter 6+ Henry's and Rika's thoughts  
  
Rika and Henry had not talked to each other since then, even when the others force them to talk, they only answered each other's question, it's not the same anymore. Ryo and Alice had made up and Ryo have decided that he should give up on Rika.  
  
*5 days later - 7pm at West Shinjuku*  
  
Rika's thoughts - It had been 5 days since I have talked to him, it seems as if it is 5 months. It's not the same anymore, all these days without him, I feel so lonely although I still have the tamers talking to me, it's not the same anymore.  
  
Rika was back from extra classes when he saw a blue-haired boy that was surrounded by a group of girls. It was Henry.  
  
"Rika!" Henry shouted but Rika ignored him and kept on walking although she really wanted to be with him.  
  
Henry grabbed her arm and said, "Please let me made up for what I have done, Rika."  
  
"You have done nothing wrong" Rika said without even looking at Henry's eyes.  
  
"Can please give me a chance to talk, Rika?" Henry asked.  
  
"I am really sorry, Henry. I am really busy, I had to go home to finish my project." Rika said.  
  
"Let me help you." Henry pleaded her.  
  
"No, it's okay. I can manage." Rika said.  
  
"Rika, why? Why must you avoid me?" Henry asked her as he tightened his grip on Rika.  
  
"Let go Henry!" Rika struggled to get free. However Henry did not.  
  
"Let GO!" Rika shouted as he glared at Henry's eyes. Henry was stunned and he let go of Rika's arm. Rika looked back at Henry who just stood there and did nothing. I can't do this; I can't hurt him anymore, Rika thought as she ran faster.  
  
Rika ran into an alley when she saw somebody approaching her.  
  
"Who are you?" She demanded.  
  
"It's not good for a beautiful girl like you to be out here like this," The voice answered.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain and all her vision blurred. Bit by bit, she's falling into.  
  
*** Somewhere in a park.  
  
Henry was strolling in the park when he sensed that somebody was trailing him.  
  
"Who is there?" Henry asked. The shadow appeared that showed him/herself as Renamon.  
  
"Renamon, Henry." Renamon said.  
  
"What do you want Renamon?" Henry asked.  
  
"I come to talk to you about Rika." Renamon said.  
  
"What about her?" Henry asked.  
  
"Do you hate her?" Renamon asked.  
  
"No, never!" Henry said, "It"s the other way round. I thought I was her best friend at first but this few months I have been feeling strange around her. Terriermon pointed out that I have fallen in love with her."  
  
"That's what Rika has been feeling lately." Renamon said, "She has become quite lonely these days, she didn't even talk to her friends. When she reached home after school, she will just locked herself in and refuse to eat or talk to anybody, not even her grandma."  
  
"Rika. It's my entire fault!" Henry blamed himself.  
  
"No, it is not fully your mistake Henry. She was partly to blame too." Renamon said.  
  
Henry looked at the ground, he was speechless.  
  
"Both of you have been suffering these few days. Although it is five days, it looks as if it is 5 months for Rika. She has no friends to talk to, not because she has no friends but because the most important person she has had just left her." Renamon said.  
  
"But she is the one who pushed me away." Henry argued.  
  
"Yes she did, but it was for your sake that she don't wish to talk to you nor does she want to come anywhere close to you." Renamon answered.  
  
"She has been torturing herself." Henry said.  
  
"As I said, it is not all your fault Henry. She has not been fair to you too, the way she is now is torturing both of you." Renamon said.  
  
"Why is she pushing me away anyway?" Henry asked.  
  
"She has always been thinking that she is not the perfect girl for you, Henry. She is afraid that she will break your heart. She will rather torture herself than break your heart." Renamon answered.  
  
Henry was deep in thought when Renamon said,  
  
"But her thinking is not true, this way, as I have said she will hurt you even more, and even herself."  
  
"I know." Henry said.  
  
"You should try talking to her." Renamon said.  
  
"I have tried Renamon, but she refuse." Henry sighed.  
  
"I know. But just don"t give up Henry, she will have to give in sooner or later. She can't keep doing this to herself or. to you." Renamon said.  
  
*** At Henry's apartment  
  
Rika was awake, and she looked around, she was not in that alley anymore. Terriermon was standing beside the window.  
  
"Hi Rika." Terriermon said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi Terriermon, thanks for saving me just now." Rika grinned. (If you ask me how she know, just say that she got an instinct.)  
  
"Welcome. Can we talk?" Terriermon asked.  
  
"Sure." Rika answered.  
  
"About Henry." Terriermon said.  
  
"It had got nothing to do with me!" Rika shouted.  
  
"No, listen to me." Terriermon begged.  
  
"Oh all right." Rika said.  
  
"Do you know that both of you were suffering these five days?" Terriermon asked.  
  
"Yes, I know and it is my entire fault! But. I don't want to hurt him. I am scared Terriermon." Rika blamed herself.  
  
"Do you love him?" Terriermon asked.  
  
"I don't know, Renamon pointed that out to me five days ago." Rika answered.  
  
"Henry loves you too, more than a friend." Terriermon said.  
  
"Henry." Rika whispered.  
  
"Think about this carefully, Rika." Terriermon said as he jumped out of the window.  
  
Henry walked into his room and was surprised to see Rika there.  
  
"Erm. Hi Rika, what are you doing here?" Henry asked  
  
"Henry, I think this is the best time we could talk." Rika said ignoring his questions.  
  
"Rika." Henry said.  
  
"I know you want to talk to me. So talk now before I changed my mind." Rika said.  
  
"All right," Henry said, "Rika, I know after that incident you have not been sleeping well and it's all my fault."  
  
"No, it's not Henry, it's mine." Rika said.  
  
"Whatever it is. Rika, could you please give me a chance but if you won't I will not force you to do so. I will rather die than to break your heart, Rika." Henry said as he pulled her into a gentle embrace.  
  
Rika know what Henry gonna said next.  
  
"Will you give me a chance Rika?" Henry asked.  
  
******************************  
  
I am done with this chapter! Do you want to know what's going to happen next? Then keep on reading! TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT THIS TO BE. WILL RIKA SAY NO OR WILL SHE SAY YES? YOU DECIDE! 


	7. As love blooms

Eevee: Sorry for the delay! This is the final chapter of Best friend forever, which is as you can see. Short.  
  
Chapter 7 - As love blooms  
  
At the same time when Henry talked to Rika, a couple was sitting in a pizza house, digging in to their food.  
  
They were Takato Matsuki and Jeri Katou.  
  
After the dance, Takato finally plucked up his courage and asked Jeri out. It really take them long huh? All of the tamers had already knew that both of them liked each other since 5 years ago.  
  
"Jeri, you looked really pretty today," Takato said, staring at Jeri.  
  
"Takato, you're really exaggerating," Jeri blushed deep red, "I've worn like this before."  
  
Jeri was wearing a white tank top and a white skirt that reached her knee to go with it. Jeri had tied her hair into a high ponytail, it had grown longer towards the years, it had reached her waist.  
  
"It's true!" Takato admitted, blushing, "Whatever you wear, I really think you're pretty."  
  
Jeri blushed even more. She was obviously nervous, it was her first ever date. Who wouldn't be?  
  
They finished their food in an awkward silence.  
  
Takato paid for the food and they left the place. Since it was early, they decided to spend some time together.  
  
Takato and Jeri were strolling in a park when Jeri squealed, "It's a shooting star!"  
  
Takato looked up, it was a shooting star, he turned to look at Jeri who was making a wish. Finally after some time, Jeri opened her eyes.  
  
"What did you wish for?" Takato asked curiously.  
  
"I can't tell you! Or it won't come true!" Jeri grinned.  
  
'She looked so pretty.' Takato thought with a blush, "She's just as pretty as the angel in my dream."  
  
"Huh?" Jeri who had heard the last few words asked, "Who's as pretty as an angel?"  
  
Takato finally snapped out of his thought and admitted, "You of course."  
  
Jeri blushed even redder as they continued strolling in the park. They stopped in a nearby bench and took a rest.  
  
"How is the food Jeri?" Takato asked.  
  
"It's very good! Especially if you are the one I am eating with!" Jeri smiled sweetly that make Takato blushed furiously.  
  
"You know Jeri. " Takato started.  
  
***  
  
In another part of West Shinjuku, Alice were in Ryo's house helping him with his project.  
  
"I am glad you are here to help me, Alice. I would not have finished this by today if not for you!" Ryo thanked Alice.  
  
"It's all right. Shall I make something for both of us?" Alice asked, "I am starving."  
  
"So am I!"  
  
"All right then. I'll see what I can find in the kitchen, "Alice said as she headed towards the door.  
  
"Ok. I'll help after I cleared up here." Ryo smiled.  
  
Alice went down to the kitchen and looked into the cupboard. It was full of ingredients. She took out all that she need and started cooking. Ryo's father had just went out for business trip in China.  
  
Alice was waiting for the water to boil when somebody wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"Come on Ryo. I am cooking!" Alice complained as she pushed Ryo playfully.  
  
"Sorry. what can I do for this pretty black princess?" Ryo asked, bowing his head.  
  
Alice laughed, "Please lay the table for me if you could."  
  
"Your wish is my comand!" Ryo said as he took 2 plates, spoons, fork and a few candles.  
  
He set up the plates and forks beside each plate. Next, he lit the candle and placed it in the middle of the table.  
  
A few minutes later, Alice came out of the kitchen and placed the dishes on the table.  
  
"What's these candle doing." Before Alice could finish asking, she was interrupted by somebody switching off the light, the candles shone brightly in the darkness.  
  
Somebody wrapped his arm around Alice's waist, "My dear princess, can we dance before we have our dinner?"  
  
Alice punched Ryo playfully on his stomach and smiled, "Of course we can't! At least after our dinner! I am very hungry!"  
  
"Oh all right." Ryo sighed, "But promised me you'll dance with me after dinner."  
  
"Ok I promised, anyway I am staying here for the night, unless I am not welcome,"Alice said.  
  
"Of course you're welcome!"  
  
"I know you'll say that!" Alice smiled, "As long as nothing happens, my mom won't mind."  
  
"What do you mean by nothing is going to happen tonight?" Ryo grinned.  
  
"What are you talking." Alice asked but was interrupted by Ryo placing his lips on hers. Alice was shocked at his sudden movement but kissed him back.  
  
At that same time, Takato and Jeri were kissing under the moonlight as well.  
  
"My wish had came true, Takato." Jeri smiled as she hugged Takato tightly.  
  
*** In Henry's apartment  
  
Rika remained silent to Henry's question.  
  
Henry looked at her disappointedly as he turned to leave the room.  
  
"Wait Henry!" Rika pulled Henry's arm, "I. I. ermm. Yes!" Rika said determinedly, looking at Henry's grey eyes.  
  
"Are you sure?" Henry asked, not believing his ears, "I am not dreaming am I?"  
  
Rika pulled Henry's ears playfully, "Are you dreaming?"  
  
"Well. Guess not," Henry smiled and pulled Rika into a gentle hug, "Rika. you've just made me the happiest person in the whole world!"  
  
"Did I?"  
  
"Yes you did my little princess."  
  
"Do I have a reward for that?" Rika asked slyly.  
  
"Yes you do. Of course." Henry smiled again as he placed a small but warm kiss on Rika's lips.  
  
"I really love you Rika."  
  
"Same here" Rika whispered as they kissed again, this time longer.  
  
"They finally got the courage to tell each other huh?" Terriermon said, proud of his tamer, "Took them so long!"  
  
Renamon appeared behind Terriermon, "I am proud of them."  
  
"So do I, "Terriermon said, "But next time Renamon."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't ever scare me like that again."  
  
******** End  
  
Eevee: A very brief ending right? But it's because I am going to put up the epilogue! But not so soon. I left it in Singapore. (  
  
Epilogue preview: United again! Summary: Rika's mother and grandmother had past away in a car accident. Rika had to move with her father to America, away from her friends. After two years. what will happened?  
  
"So am I!" 


End file.
